<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Fish by free2excel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725696">To Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel'>free2excel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Sirillion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Asian Character(s), Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Children, Chinese Character, Class Differences, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intrigue, Loss of Innocence, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Plot Twists, Politics, Princes &amp; Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Royalty, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Small Penis, Strong Female Characters, Tragedy, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Empire of Guo the Emperor grows sicker by day, and the only one to pick up the pieces of his crumbling kingdom is his son, Da Yeng. But there's just one problem: the idea of being an Emperor bores Da Yeng. But when the Emperor falls even more ill will a mysterious consort spur his interests in Royalty? Or will the Empire of Guo fall to the strife that consumes it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Sirillion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Badaeng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for checking out my short story! This is another shota story in my Chronicles of Sirillion series, so if you enjoy this please check those out too~ </p><p>I plan on this one being a bit shorter and using this story to work on world building a bit and introduce the land of Guo! ^^ Beware as this story will contain some twists which may not be for everyone - so be warned.</p><p>Feel free to let me know any thoughts you have on my work as I love to hear them! I hope that you enjoy "To Fish"~ ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
Da Yeng sat in his throne with his chin on his hand, listening idly to his councillors as they discussed the issues of the people, watching them exchange gestures to and fro before him but none of the words stuck in his head. Da was spending the summer in Badaeng, away from the capital where his father, the Emperor of Guo, was currently presiding. His father was hardly regarded as a kind and giving ruler, a fact which wasn't made any easier by the traitorous nature of the nobles who constantly schemed beneath them and the frequent rebelling of the peasantry. What was truly taking away from the boy's vacation was his father's chronic sickness which was only growing worse in recent years - something which forced Da to take the mantle of his father's second and deal with the squabbling of the peasants in his stead which the boy was never taught to do. He was only nine years old, barely of legal age to assume the throne, yet the councillors all treated him as the soon-to-be king.</p><p>His thoughts drifted to other things - playing games, going fishing at the Dignified Lake, even just going back to bed instead of being forced to sit here and listen as the royal tutor expected him to.</p><p>In fact, Da hardly noticed when the councillor finally finished his statement in front of the crowed and turned to Da, dramatically pointing a finger to another councillor. "Would you not agree?!"</p><p>Da snapped out of his slumber, a knee-jerk reaction pulling from his throat. "U-Uhm...Y-Yes! Of course!", he bellowed. He was a portly boy, well-fed and a little on the shorter side, something that the Advisor, Gong Tai, trained him to counter by speaking loudly and confidently; though it rarely seemed to impress the nobles he spoke to.</p><p>As Da spoke the accused councillor's face went pale as did a number of others around him as they discussed in quiet whispers, and the other councillor smiled widely. "Wonderful, your highness. I shall have it arranged", he spoke softly to Da with a humble bow as he backed into line with the others. A pair of guards soon approached the accused councillor and dragged him out of the throne room kicking and screaming.</p><p>The councillors before the boy fell silent as Da looked around rather unaware of what he had done - and rather unconcerned too. His attention turned to the Advisor by his side.</p><p>"Gong Tai, is it nearly lunchtime? I haven't the attention for more of this this morning", Da shifted uneasily in his seat. Gong Tai looked worriedly to the boy before nodding diligently and gesturing toward the back of the throne room, "Of course". Da stood up and waddled out of the rear entrance of the throne room without much of a thought as the councillors exchanged their own set of worried glances, soon funneling neatly out the front entrance and moving down the steps and through the courtyard.</p><p>One councillor stayed behind, bowing his head as he approached Gong Tai. "Master Tai...at risk of sounding presumptuous...surely the Emperor does not intend to leave the throne to Da? He does not seem to take an interest in it, and if he continues with such arbitrary judgement I fear...", the councillor fell silent as he looked to Tai's judging glance, "...well...I fear Guo may grow even more unruly".</p><p>Tai stroked his long black beard as he stared at the councillor, as he often did when he was deep in thought. "I am aware of such troubles, Gengxin...Da will grow accustomed to his station in time as any Emperor does. I have the utmost faith in our Emperor's judgement and should hate to see another councillor such as yourself detained for treason", he suggested. With a simple bow and his warning delivered, Tai exited the throne room, leaving the councillor alone with the guards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As things grow more desperate, The Emperor takes desperate measures to ensure Da Yeng maintains an interest in his station - but Da Yeng makes an interesting choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days of dry work of a soon to be Emperor before Da was truly beginning to lose his mind. He began to refuse attendance with the peasantry and dismissed himself prematurely from council meetings almost constantly. After a few weeks it became rare for him to attend any matter of import whatsoever.</p><p>One day, word came to Badaeng that the Emperor was bedridden and the morning after Da found himself dressed early by his eunuchs and ushered to the throne room, complaining and bickering the whole way.</p><p>"Why must I be up early today? This morning I had planned to play with the captain's squire in the garden and I hadn't even inten-" Da found himself complaining as he was carried by the royal escorts in his litter, set down in the royal courtyard before one of them opened the door for him. He was about to give them another mouthful as he exited the small litter door only to fall silent.</p><p>Before him stood Tai who gestured at a line of a dozen beautiful maidens, adorned in makeup and decorative robes with their hair elegantly tied into smooth patterns. Da's jaw dropped as he looked to Tai.</p><p>"Gong Tai, what is this?", he asked as he looked the women over, all of whom bowed to the boy and recited in unison, "Good morning, Prince Da Yeng".</p><p>Gong Tai looked down to the boy as he scratched his beard, "The Emperor wishes for you to choose a Queen of which to marry; he selected some candidates from the Empire himself for you to choose from". Gong Tai lead the boy closer to them, walking across the line of them as Da looked them each up and down, "The Emperor had intended to arrange a marriage when you grew older, though with his current state and you as his only son - I advised him to allow you a selection", he gestured to the row of maidens who all stood as still as could be, not daring to look at the boy, "Perhaps it will spur your interests in the throne".</p><p>Ever a poor listener Da had already tuned Gong Tai out and started to walk up and down the line of women. There were many of varying shapes and sizes but each was conventionally beautiful, none of whom looked a day over the age of thirty. Da had never had much of an interest in women which was partially due to Gong Tai telling him to save it for marriage, and partially because Da hardly ever saw the appeal of finding a partner which would further cement his need to do more work around the palace. Now that they lined up before him however, it was a harder concept to pass up.</p><p>As Da examined each of the women he circled around them slowly, shamelessly as any Prince could do. Gong Tai briefed him on them all: they were mostly the daughters of nobles, important traders and emissaries from other lands. Da didn't pay much attention to Gong Tai's words as he looked them over though. Despite their loose dresses, Da couldn't help but examine the curves of their chests and backsides; the gentle curves of their hips or the slender features of their faces. It wasn't long before Tai stopped speaking altogether, allowing the boy to form his own distinctions.</p><p>At the end of the row stood one woman who caught his eye; he could see she was tall and slim, with long curves where her hips lie and above average perky forms shaped outwards from the chest beneath her dress. Her eyes were thin yet delicate and her very fine features were the only ones which seemed to watch him as he approached her.</p><p>Da stopped before her, looking up at her tall frame. "Who is she?", he asked Tai who was taken off guard and frantically looked through his scroll.</p><p>"Ah - My Lord, this is Bi Xai. The daughter of the Baroness of Ansan. 33 years of age", Tai adjusted the glasses which sat at his nose, "Your highness, she is rather old for one such as yourself. No doubt the Emperor simply allowed her to come due to his history with the Baroness, but...perhaps you would wish-".</p><p>"I want this one", Da said as he looked to Bi Xai with a grin, rubbing a hand idly on his belly.</p><p>Gong Tai sighed, "My Lord, I truely think you should consider-".</p><p>Da turned to Tai and huffed up at him. "THIS ONE", he boomed at Tai who replied with a disquieted sigh. Da turned on his heel and stormed back to his litter and slammed the door behind him. The Royal Escort lifted the wheel-less carriage and slowly began hauling him back up the steps towards the palace.</p><p>The Advisor turned to the line of women, "Clear out, all of you!". Guards approached the women and lead them out of the gates of the courtyard as the groaned and bickered about the state of affairs as a pair of eunuchs arrived next to Bi Xai.</p><p>"You are quite lucky, Bi Xai. It seems the Prince is fond of you", he said to her with a look of distaste as he scrawled onto his parchment. She offered him only a wry smile as she was lead off to the royal quarters by the eunuchs without saying a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Da Yeng seeks a relief from his stressors elsewhere amongst the castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the summer days grew onward, Da Yeng began to realize he didn't quite understand Bi Xai's position in his court. She was attended to by the eunuchs and appeared with him while he was in court, listening to the nobility and hearing out the peasantry's concerns. Gong Tai made it clear she was merely a feature of formality and she held no power, only helping to accent Da's authority to the throne - at least until the marriage ceremony had been arranged. Until then, she was ordered to sleep in separate quarters and her contact with the boy kept to a minimum, only meeting him for his courtly duties.</p><p>On the rare occasions Da decided to appear before the court he found himself sneaking side glances at his new acquaintance, just another new distraction to keep him busy from the boring work that harassed him every day.</p><p>Bi Xai always looked more elegant than any of the nobility he had seen - she always sat with perfect posture, her back flat upon her silver throne and chest pushed forward, neck rigid and head straight as she observed the councilors. Da was sure Tai had ordered her to avoid looking at the boy as she never looked back to him, instead only offering a serene and consistent smile to any of the councilors who looked to her. Her black hair was always done up and decorated with a headdress complete with an array of jewels, her body doused in fine silk dresses adorned with ornate symbols. Some days it was fish, others it was herons; Da amused himself imagining she wore the tiger dress on days she was feeling particularly bold.</p><p>Meanwhile, the boy continued to hear word of his father's deteriorating condition through Tai, always willing to press the urgency of Da's station onto the boy. While at first Da had no problem ignoring these warnings from his Advisor, the news started to grate on him, and soon Da couldn't even enjoy the silence he felt at lunch time. In frustration, the child pushed his plate of duck which was specially prepared for him off the table and silently walked out onto the tower balcony which overlooked the forest of Badaeng Castle below, leaving the servants to clean up the tatami mats he left behind. He leaned silently against the railing as well as he could for his height, peering down at the gardens below solemnly as his heart struggled inside his chest.</p><p>The boy watched the occasional servant walk through the courtyard, sometimes coupled with a priest or councilor taking a midday stroll. Only after watching the gardens for a few minutes, Da Yeng noticed a figure sitting motionlessly by the pond beneath him. Bi Xai.</p><p>She seemed to be watching the fish twirl lazily before her, their colourful bodies dancing with one another in a miniature display of mother nature's splendor. It was a peaceful scene and Da found just watching her left him feeling calm and collected once more.</p><p>The young boy decided to make his way down to the gardens, past every attentive guard who bowed lightly to him as he moved past which they always did. He saw Bi Xai again and made his way confidently toward her, sitting on the stone bench alongside her.</p><p>"Good Afternoon, Lady Xai", he bellowed, keeping his voice loud as he was taught to.</p><p>While his loud voice would have put a kick into any discerning lounger, Bi Xai simply maintained her calm smile, her eyes locked to the fish before her.</p><p>"Good Afternoon, Prince Yeng", she replied quietly, leaving nothing but silence between them.</p><p>The boy was used to the anxious babbling of councilors or the whining of Gong Tai but he felt himself actually waiting for her words which never came - a stark contrast in the interest he usually had in conversations with those around him.</p><p>He began to knead his fancy shoes into the stones beneath himself anxiously. "Do...you like fish, Lady Xai? There is a pond in the forest outside the castle which I like to visit - I keep it stocked with the nicest fish in the Empire", Da Yenge replied as adult-ly as he could. Technically it was true; the pond was the only thing in his father's domain he actually enjoyed managing, and he did so with more scrutiny than anything else in his purview, "I could take you there, if you would like?".</p><p>Bi Xai smiled to him coyly as she looked away, bringing the fan which rested at her lap to cover her face.</p><p>"That sounds lovely, Prince Yeng", she replied with a soft chortle, "But I am afraid Lord Gong has made it clear I am not t-".</p><p>"Lord Gong is not asking, I am!", Da replied flatly, kicking his feet on the stones underfoot even more, folding his arms at his round belly in a miniature fit. He hardly thought it fair he couldn't speak more to the woman he was to spend most of his life with, "Do not listen to Lord Gong".</p><p>Bi Xai raised her head at his outburst, but her calm smile remained. Breaking Gong's orders, she turned to look at Da with her slim eyes, sending a piercing glare at him with her brown orbs and a demure smile.</p><p>"I would love to see the fish, My Lord".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game of Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Da Yeng takes a stroll with Bi Xai and comes up with a new game to play with her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Da Yeng detested having to travel with guards constantly in tow, it was required whenever he left the castle. As such, a dozen guards followed him and Bi Xai as they walked through the well-maintained forest path towards his pond, the warm rays of sun penetrating through the cool trees surrounding them. Before long, the guards dispersed around the clearing by the pond, leaving Bi Xai and Da Yeng to sit on the stone bench planted especially for the boy to fish from the edge of the pond, an attendant standing next to him ready to plant bait and remove fish for him as required</p><p>"I am sorry Lord Gong has troubled you", Da started as the attendant removed an ornate fish from his string. The pond was so well stocked it was practically impossible not to catch anything, "He is my father's old friend and cares far too deeply for my father's legacy".</p><p>Bi Xai seemed to muse as she watched fish after fish removed from the hook.</p><p>"Do you not care for his legacy, Prince Yeng?", she asked politely.</p><p>Da Yeng felt a blush through his cheeks. Ordinarily he would be the first to admit he had no interest in his station, but something about the way Bi Xai asked him sent a chill through him. The last thing he wanted now was to admit it and shame himself before her.</p><p>"Well...I have not always been interested in the throne. But it is my duty as his son, of course, so I have finally accepted it", he replied, dipping the hook into the water.</p><p>Bi Xai smiled to him warmly, "That is quite wise, Lord Yeng. You will uphold your father's legacy well, I am sure".</p><p>She watched as the boy lifted another fish into the air before her, him feeling confident in his skills of fishing before her. As the attendant removed it from the hook she spoke softly once more.</p><p>"I admit, it is a shame to see them flop about", she hummed.</p><p>Da laughed, "Don't dismay, it's just for fun!", the boy beamed, "They are only fish Lady Xai, they do not feel a thing!".</p><p>Bi Xai continued to watch them silently for a moment, long enough for the boy to realize he may have done something wrong. However, she soon looked to him with a graceful flash of warmth.</p><p>"Maybe you're correct, Lord Yeng. They are so small to us, after all", she giggled as she hid her face behind her fan.</p><p>Da reached a hand out to carefully guide the fan out of the way of her face, finding himself wanting to look at her features once more. He offered her a wry smile and waved a hands which urged the guards further away from the pair of them.</p><p>"What about a game?", he suggested, dipping his string into the water for the umpteenth time, "For every fish I catch, you may give me a kiss".</p><p>The woman gasped, waving the fan at her face as she looked away from him and toward the pond shyly.</p><p>"L-Lord Yeng, I hardly th-think it appropriate..", she mumbled cautiously.</p><p>"It's okay! I won't tell anyone if you don't", Da insisted, instantly pulling a fish out of the water. The attendant gave a look of uncertainty to Bi Xai as he knelt down to remove the fish from the hook, placing it gently in the large trunk of fish packed together as it flopped around.</p><p>Bi Xai looked from the attendant, to the fish and back to Da Yeng again before her face curled into a smile. "Very well, it shall be fun~", she cooed.</p><p>Leaning forward the lady planted a soft kiss gently on the child's soft round cheek. The round boy beamed proudly at the gesture and he felt a shot of excitement blitz through his body which begged for more, his cheeks turning a faint pink.</p><p>He lowered the rod to the water almost before the attendant had secured the bait and before long the woman gave him kiss after kiss on his cheek as he caught fish after fish. Gradually Bi Xai grew more bold and her kisses trickled along his face towards his mouth, gently planting kisses on his lips slowly as he continued to catch more of them. Eventually however, the boy dropped the rod and rested a small chubby hand on her cheek, holding her in place as he kissed her back amateurishly, their mouths working against one another silently in the forest.</p><p>The attendant stood silently next to the trunk full of fish, the remaining numbers flopping helplessly in a large pile on the dirt next to them. Everyone in attendance was sure to avert their gaze as Da Yeng enjoyed the sensation of her lips.</p><p>---</p><p>In the days following their adventure Da Yeng awoke early in the morning and diligently attended each and every meeting he was called to. He tried his best to pay attention during the ceremonies and carry out his duties as diligently as possible. Much to his surprise, it was fairly simple work when had dedicated himself to it, the only distraction in his mind was Bi Xai sitting next to him and the thoughts of his father burning away in a bed back in the capital.</p><p>Gong Tai disapproved of the couple's forest meetings which had become an open secret among officials within the palace; what initially started as an innocent "fish game" and soon devolved into them walking to the forest in order to press themselves upon one another and make out passionately. Sometimes Da Yeng would pull Bi Xai aside begging for the warm embrace of her lips behind a tree, or sneaking in some kisses upon her neck as they sauntered along the pond, or giving her a bold kiss as they simply strolled through the wildflowers which gathered on the forest floor. Despite his immense youthful urges, even Da Yeng knew to lay with her would be completely inappropriate before their wedding and he realized.</p><p>Bi Xai however, never made any protest. She would always giggle femininely at his request and oblige him happily, granting him her kisses and going along with his whim wherever it took them. Despite spending many weeks together, Da Yeng never really thought or cared to ask more about her; in fact he was more than content in simply reaping the rewards of her offerings and knew that no matter what she was to be his wife - they would have years to find out more about one another. In fact, most of her concerns seemed to be with the boy and finding out more about him - what he liked to eat, which type of flower he thought the prettiest, what games he enjoyed playing - all the knowledge a good wife needed to have. Da Yeng found he had finally settled down contentedly in his position as Emperor-to-be, and he days had already gone from being too long to not long enough.</p><p>That is, until the news arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death of Guo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day Da Yeng had long been awaiting has finally come but he is struggling to cope with the pressure of becoming the Emperor; he decides to call upon Bi Xai in the middle of the night to help alleviate his stress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news came in the form of a small message, passed through the guards by a messenger on horseback, who in turn passed it to Gong Tai and finally was delivered to Da Yeng as his servants undressed him upon returning from an evening stroll with Bi Xai.</p><p>"My Lord...your father has passed away".</p><p>It came as a shock to his system. Though Da had been expecting it for over a month now, it had struck him so suddenly. He dismissed the servants with a wave of the hand as he settled himself to sit in a ornate chair in the dressing room.</p><p>"I have already sent word to the servants who will ready your coronation for tomorrow morning and I will stay up and oversee the preparations myself", Gong Tai continued, "We will carry out the wedding with Lady Xai as well. It must be done with great urgency to secure the throne. I will ensure she is notified and the courtyard is prepared". Despite his sense of duty, Tai couldn't help but notice the distraught look which sat across Da's face and seemed to paralyze him in a cold, emotionless state.</p><p>Gong Tai, despite knowing the rule about the Emperor's dressing room, stepped inside only briefly to pat him solemnly on the shoulder.</p><p>"Get some rest for tomorrow, Da Yeng", he assured him, "I will take care of everything".</p><p>---</p><p>Da Yeng couldn't sleep. He spent the night within the sheets of his futon tossing and turning as the immense pressure of what was to come soldiered onto him. No matter how prepared he had felt in the weeks leading up to it, he in no way felt ready for the burden being the Emperor would bring.</p><p>Soon he found himself moving out onto the balcony and overlooking the castle below him. He could see the night patrols illuminated with the faint glow of a lantern move slowly below him like tiny ants and suddenly the world that was the castle seemed so small; even smaller than it already had. In the distance he could see the panels which he knew marked Bi Xai's quarters and the slim silhouette of her figure mulling about below. He watched in silence for quite some time before the light of her lantern was snuffed out.</p><p>Da walked to his dresser, hastily scribbling a note on parchment in his well-trained writing and moving to the door.</p><p>"Take this to Bi Xai", he ordered the guard, "And leave your posts for the night, I want to mourn in private".</p><p>The guard standing outside the boy's door was surprised, opening his mouth to protest but was silenced by the quick snapping shut of the panel to the boy's quarters which left the guard alone with a note in his fist.</p><p>---</p><p>Bi Xai was assuredly dressed less elegantly than ever; she wore a loose night gown with was tied by a white ribbon at her slender waist, calling to attention the perky shape of her healthy breasts. The woman's long hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and her long straight hair fell down to her rear end.</p><p>Her hips shifted as she stepped into the doorway and closed it quietly behind her, slipping out of her sandals as she looked around the room and soon noticed the boy's figure on the balcony.</p><p>"Lord Yeng, is everything alright?", she asked in her standard soft voice, carefully approaching the balcony, "I came as soon as I received your note - I heard about the Emper-". Da Yeng turned suddenly around, tears streaming down his cheeks in the dim lamplight as he rushed over to Bi Xai and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, his head nuzzled hard into the underside of her breasts and against her naval.</p><p>"I-I don't want to talk about it!", he bellowed, sniffing as he wiped his snotty nose on her garb, "I-I wanted to consummate with you".</p><p>Bi Xai tried to take a step back but the boy's hands held onto her clothes too firmly. "M-My Lord, I-I'm not sure tha-", she started, only to find the boy beginning to untie the ribbon at her stomach; with that she knew she was in no position to argue.</p><p>"P-Please Lord Yeng, allow me...", she said as she managed to step away from him. Coyly she turned around, stepping back into the room and removing her robe. The full shape of her lean body was before him - her rear was round and firm and her breasts were just as perked and at attention as he had anticipated - her thin legs and slender form moved with a grace and elegance that her regular ornate attire too often obscured. She laid her robe gently on the ground next to his futon before returning to him on the balcony, reaching her arms to him as he embraced her once again.</p><p>"G-Good...", the portly boy grumbled, his hands reaching around to her backside and taking hold of it in his small hands. His sniffing seemed to subside as he did so, one pair of fingers beginning to trickle to the woman's backside and the other moving around to her shaved pussy, gently beginning to press his fingers against it. He only knew how such things worked as a part of his lessons which was necessary if he were to make an heir for his father's legacy - and presently the boy was all too preoccupied with the concept of making an heir with Bi Xai.</p><p>The woman stood her ground firmly, simply allowing the boy to take free reign of her in her feminine obedience. As his fingers moved against her slit her knees knocked slightly as her breathing slowed, but she gasped sharply as Da Yeng pressed a finger against the bump of her clean anus and began to wiggle it to and fro to move it inside. Her legs quivered from his movement, a finger slipping into both the front and back of her tall pelvis as he started to rock his hands amateurishly against her. Bi Xai looked out across the castle from the dark balcony, holding the boy's shoulders with her hands as he played with her lower regions childishly.</p><p>Da Yeng grumbled, pushing another finger between the front of her legs which caused the woman to squirm slightly. He then removed the finger from her ass and reached his palm up to feel her breast which arched above his head, his finger teasing her nipple which forced it further at attention. The woman continued to stand dutifully as he played with her body, but her gaze looking down at him between the small gap of her cleavage revealed his tiny prick standing upright at her, scarcely visible past the roll of his tummy.</p><p>"Come down here", the Prince demanded as he tugged at her wrist. Timidly, Bi Xai lowered herself to the ground of the balcony before him, standing at the same height as him in the position. However, it was clear he wanted her lower as h began to push down on her shoulders greedily, forcing her down towards the ground more. Soon she found herself on her hands and knees, back arched slightly to being her face in line with the boy's dick which stood at attention, his tiny, hairless member staring her in the face. He moved his hips to her, sloppily pressing it against the woman's soft mouth. Carefully she parted her lips to allow it passage between them, his member not making it very far into her mouth before stopping at her tongue, her bottom lip gently plopping against his balls.</p><p>Slowly Da Yeng began to thrust himself forward and backwards against her, slapping his smooth ballsack against her chin as his tiny dick slipped in and out of her. The adult closed her eyes, moving her head gently with his motions as he fucked her mouth, both hands planted firmly to the fancy wood beneath them to brace against his motion. It wasn't long before he reared his head back, a pair of small hands reached down to grab hold of her head aggressively and a few innocent spurts of the Prince's juices sallied forth to graze across the woman's tongue inside her mouth. With few options, she suckled gently at the juices to allow them to disperse in her saliva down her throat until he let go of her.</p><p>The boy took a couple steps back, his lap dripping wetly from the wetness she imparted on him. Even still, the boy cackled as he knees shook excitedly.</p><p>"I-I will enjoy being Emperor, Bi Xai! I look forward to treating you as such every day~", he cooed.</p><p>Bi Xai simply laughed weakly in response. She might have even spoken to him if he hadn't taken her by the arm and started yanking her to the futon, forcing her to crawl along the ground of his room on her knees. When they arrived her ushered her to her hands and knees once more. An unsure glance crossed her face, obscured in the darkness.</p><p>He positioned himself behind her, his dick still somewhat hard which he moved toward her and pushed against her hips. Despite his efforts he was still only a child and the woman squirmed as he accidentally pushed into the wrong opening, sliding his dripping wet cock into the recesses of her anus. She groaned lightly from the pain, looking to him behind her shoulder as he began to rock his hips back and forth against her. He reached his hand out to grab hold of her ponytail and pulled it as he rammed against her backside. Instead of making any argument however, Bi Xai simply continued to remain still as the boy smacked against her rear end, his other hand squishing the flesh of her ass between his fat fingers. The sound of the wet smacking continued to echo through the cool air of the Prince's room as the boy worked her asshole in with his dick.</p><p>He continued to pleasure himself with her body before another shock of passion ran through him. His dick began to throb in her asshole which caused the woman to tense her rear up, and Da Yeng gripped her hair with both his hands passionately. His balls began to tense and a ripple of motion moved through his heavy belly as his shaft moved forth strings of youthful cum into the woman's asshole. She gasped quietly, biting her lip as the boy grunted as manly as he could muster behind her. After a few final pumps against her backside he slowly pulled out and watched as his cum trickled gently out of her rear.</p><p>"A-Ah...I-I am done, Bi Xai", he assured her as he moved alongside her and crawled into his futon, already in a state of exhaustion, "You...may leave". He watched through blurred vision as she moved across the futon to get her robe but he soon closed his eyes once more.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, he heard a voice next to him, and his eyes opened in a daze to see her kneeling next to him in the darkness.</p><p>"My name is Ping Zhong", she said flatly. Da Yeng, in his half asleep state, was even surprised how her respectful, ladylike tone seemed to have washed away.</p><p>"I was raised in Baatkhir. I doubt you've heard of it; it's one of the poorest cities in the Guo Empire", on her lap she was wiping something on the cloth of her robe, "My father was a cobbler, but no one could afford shoes. My mother was a butcher, but a plague killed all the cattle", the woman's slender face turned to the boy, "We begged the Emperor for something, anything which he might do to help us; he turned us down because we were just peasants".</p><p>Da Yeng soon saw clearly what the woman was wiping with her robe - an elegant looking curved dagger, the blade of which was paper thin. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.</p><p>"My mother died on the journey back. My father turned to stealing and he didn't last much longer", she sighed quietly, staring at the blade, "I can barely remember their faces".</p><p>It was then Da Yeng felt something wet trickle down the side of his neck. He collected it with his finger and held it before his face, a bright red liquid shining in the moonlight. Frantically, he grabbed his neck and felt a long cut across it.</p><p>"Honestly, I hate fishing", the assassin's gaze turned to the boy as she stood up and donned her robe, sliding the dagger into its folds, "The fish are helpless. They're scared and alone. Their whole life is spent living aimlessly until a perverse fisherman decides he wants to play with their life just because it's in his power to do so".</p><p>Da Yeng held his throat tightly, trying to stem the tide of his wound, but he could feel the blood flowing far more than he could suppress.</p><p>The assassin walked to the balcony, resting her hand upon the railing as she overlooked the castle courtyard.</p><p>"How does it feel now? To play the role of the fish?", she asked him, a wry smile crossing her lips in the moonlight.</p><p>The last thing Da Yeng saw before it all went dark was her robed form hopping over the railing of the balcony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a castle far across the Guo Empire, a concubine of the former Emperor receives some news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai Liao, an older woman and favoured concubine of the former Emperor of Guo, lay in the steamy bathroom adorned with carvings of herrings and salmon as a eunuch rubbed their hands down her back. It had been a few days since the Emperor had finally succumbed to his illness, but for her business was already back to normal.</p><p>When the door opened and another attendant arrived, she only sighed.</p><p>"What is it now, Xiu?", she asked the newly arrived eunuch who kneeled before her.</p><p>"Lady Liao - your friend Ping has sent a message", the eunuch spoke softly, "She wishes to inform you that the task you asked of her is complete".</p><p>The mature woman raised a hand to signal the eunuch to stop touching her before a wide smile crossed her face.</p><p>"Very good", she replied before gesturing for the eunuch to continue, "It seems things are about to get interesting...".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for reading "To Fish"! This story was inspired by classical Asian dramas I have been watching lately - what did you think of it? ^^ I'm worried how people will receive the twist I planned in it...but I imagined Ping Zhong's character as the patient assassin rather than a bold one; someone who only reveal her hand only when the moment was perfect. I think she's really cool that way!</p><p>I wanted to write a story with intrigue and set in more of an Asian-style setting, since I would like to write more themed like this in the future! I notice lately I'm leaning more towards writing shota stories that are horror/tragedies as well. I think this might be because I am growing tired of every shota story I read being about happy shameless wonton smut and I think these stories are capable of so much more in other genres! ^-^ But I don't think I will always be writing this way and I'm sure I will go back to my more traditional romance stories given time! ^^</p><p>In the meantime I hope you've enjoyed this short story and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>